Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill
Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill is a chronicle sourcebook for Changeling: The Dreaming covering the Kithain of Hawaii and the plotline of the Immortal Eyes Trilogy. Summary :The Magical Islands :Welcome to Hawaii, one of the world's natural splendors. From its glittering waterfalls to its fiery volcanoes and black sand beaches, Hawaii is considered to be one of the most beautiful places in the world. Hawaii has long been a haven for Kithain seeking to flee the ravages of Banality. Here can also be found the native Menehune changelings intent upon keeping their islands free from the encroaching Banality. :Dark Secrets :The second installment of the Immortal Eyes trilogy, 'Shadows on the Hill' picks up where ''The Toybox left off. The Immortal Eyes chronicle combines a trilogy of novels with a series of game sourcebooks. Shadows on the Hill takes the characters to Hawaii where they begin to learn the full scope of the Unseelie conspiracy.'' :* Descriptions of the main freeholds and inhabitants of the islands. :* Features three main stories designed to mesh with the Immortal Eyes chronicle. :* Complete information on the native fae of Hawaii, the Menehune. Chapters Introduction Book One: The Island of Flowers Chapter One: Setting Chapter Two: Hawai'ian History Chapter Three: Geography Book Two: Dramatis Personae Chapter Four: The Seelie Court Chapter Five: The Unseelie Court Chapter Six: Gallain and Prodigals Chapter Seven: Scenes Scenarios: "Echoes of Legend," "Welcome to the Jungle", and "Reflections on the Mirror" Appendix: The Menehune Background Information This book is part of a trilogy of chronicle books, beginning with Immortal Eyes: The Toybox and concluding with Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings. It also parallels the plot of the Immortal Eyes Trilogy of novels. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters Seelie *Count Menhiron, House Fiona, royal governor of Hawai'i. *Nuaella, House Fiona, a member of Menhiron's court *Sammie, a monkey pooka originally from San Diego *George, a seagull pooka originally from San Diego *Nahome, an eshu bartender *Chog, the troll bouncer in Nahome's bar *Kiraven, a sluagh who came to Hawai'i in search of Sammie Unseelie *Yrtalien, House Ailil, the Forsworn Prince *Lady Glynnis, House Eiluned, chief aid to Yrtalien *Lord Devlin, House Fiona, a disgraced noble *Argo and Mauler, twin trolls who work as muscle for Yrtalien *Lady Siva, a social climbing satyr *Gamine, Siva's former lover *Bonaparte Gonzales, redcap gang leader Menehune *Chief Makani *Kanani, Makani's older daughter, set to succeed him *Lulani, Makani's younger daughter and lorekeeper of the Menehune *Hamaia, a kahuna *Kenu, a warrior *Poki, a fire-dancer who longs to learn about the larger world. Selkies *Ondine, leader of the selkies of Point Reyes *Thessalin, Ondine's lover *Drifter, a selkie childling *Mouette and Morse, siblings *Simon, a divorced father from South Carolina Dauntain *Cyprian "Chevalier" Ryder *Signe Henderson *Diana Blandel *Julio Vargas, a mortal who worked with Ryder's gang "Echoes of Legend" *Kukui, a nymph "Welcome to the Jungle" *Michael Cole, a Seelie troll with the Hilo police *Wyvern, a Hilo gang member Terminology Seelie, Unseelie, Shadow Court, menehune, Immortal Eyes Category:Changeling: The Dreaming books Category:1996 releases